VOY Season 3
Episodes Summary Season three begins with the departure of the Kazon, and with them a story arc pivotal to the progression of the previous two seasons. The Doctor undergoes perhaps the largest change of any of the principal characters in season three, when he gains freedom from Sickbay in , by way of an autonomous mobile emitter. The same episode also has Harry Kim taking command of Voyager for the first time when the four ranking bridge officers beam to 1996 Earth, an important development for the character as an Ensign who cannot be promoted. However, the most important moment of the season, and possibly the entire series up to that point, takes place within the seemingly innocuous episode , when Voyager enters the Nekrit Expanse. Not only does this area of space mark the farthest extent of Neelix' knowledge, and the end of his usefulness as Voyager s guide to the Delta Quadrant, but the ship's entry into the expanse draws a line in the sand between what went before, and what was still to come. Three episodes later, features a brief introduction of the Borg to the series, the inclusion of which was to have serious and far-reaching ramifications for the franchise from this point onwards. "Blood Fever" also introduced the very real possibility of a romantic interest between Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, a relationship of singular importance not only to the development of the two characters involved, but also to the other crucial evolutionary step taken by the series in season three – the crew of Voyager as family. It is towards the end of that Janeway, while disciplining Neelix, first mentions this notion of familial allegiance. "I'm prepared to leave the ship, captain." "Oh no, it's not that easy. You can't just run away from your responsibilities because you made a mistake. You're part of a family now, and you have obligations." : - Neelix and Janeway It is also around this midpoint in the season that other, more subtle changes were being made to the overall look and feel of the franchise. Stage lighting underwent significant changes, most notably in where for the first time, darkened or blacked out set pieces were used to add tension to scenes. Prior to this, Voyager s decks and corridors were always largely flood-lit except in times of emergency. While attending a Sacramento, USA Convention in 2003 (uploaded onto YouTube), Kate Mulgrew commented that by early Season three, she felt as if she had successfully married the actress to the character, to the extent that the writers were able to "back-off." "And when they finally allowed Mulgrew to inhabit Janeway, she took off. I'd say that was about the end of the second/beginning of the third season.. Every nuance that I could give to her, all those subtle endowments that were mine, that Mulgrew brought to Janeway. That's when you fall in love. I couldn't do it without her, and she couldn't do it without me". : – Kate Mulgrew It would therefore appear that the writers, producers, and performers had begun to find a direction and with it came a developing continuity. The Borg, introduced in , popped up again in , and throughout the remainder of the series. John de Lancie returned as Q in providing continuity back to the suicide of Quinn in the second season episode, . Also, the events of linked not only , but also the season two finale . Writers also used events to tease the audience with what was to come in season four, namely and the . Possibly most significant is the season three finale , which sees Voyager entering a war-torn Borg space. As Voyager came of age, audience figures leaped through the roof, and within half a season the show's writing and cinematography was largely unrecognizable from its previous seasons. Certainly, once Voyager entered the Nekrit Expanse in "Fair Trade", and later traversed Borg space in "Scorpion", the franchise was never the same. Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 5, and was released during its run. * Four episodes that aired as part of this season were produced during the second season. These episodes were (in production order) , , , and . * Each of the four episodes that were moved from the second season to this one refer, in their opening credits, to actress Roxann Dawson as "Roxann Biggs-Dawson", whereas the opening titles sequences in the rest of this season's installments refer to her without the "Biggs" part of her name; this change signifies the fact that, between the second and third seasons, Dawson was divorced from Casey Biggs (who portrayed the character of Damar in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine). * Apparently, one story that s team of writer-producers planned to include in the season was discarded. During the hiatus between the second and third seasons, actor Robert Picardo said of the writers, "They ... have a comic story in mind in which some alien computer hacker hijacks the holographic Doctor's program and actually steals him off the ship! He's held hostage with a zany alien family, which should be fun." ( ) Although this plot – in its entirety – was not included in the season, elements from the story do appear, such as The Doctor being kidnapped by a hacker ( and ) and interacting with an unusual family ( ), so it is another possibility (besides outright abandonment) that the aforementioned story line was an early version of an episode that was produced. * Characters which "crossover" from other incarnations of Star Trek: Hikaru Sulu, Janice Rand, Kang, Dimitri Valtane, and Lojur in and Arridor and in . * Because of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, the old Starfleet uniforms worn by the Voyager crew are still used rather than replacing them with the new Starfleet uniforms which were seen on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 5 episode and on Star Trek: First Contact. Credits Cast ;Starring: *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway ;Also Starring: *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant jg B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant jg Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Crew ;Executive Producerss * Rick Berman * Jeri Taylor ;Supervising Producers * Brannon Braga * Peter Lauritson ;Producers * Merri D. Howard * Wendy Neuss * Joe Menosky ;Co-Producers * Kenneth Biller * J.P. Farrell Line Producer: Brad Yacobian Creative Consultant: Michael Piller Theme By: Jerry Goldsmith Associate Producer: Dawn Velazquez Story Editor: Lisa Klink ;Music By * Dennis McCarthy Basics, Part II (episode), False Profits (episode), The Swarm (episode), The Q and the Grey (episode), Macrocosm (episode), Coda (episode), Favorite Son (episode), Real Life (episode), Worst Case Scenario (episode) * Jay Chattaway Sacred Ground (episode), The Chute (episode), Future's End (episode), Future's End, Part II (episode), Blood Fever (episode), Rise (episode), Before and After (episode), Displaced (episode), Scorpion (episode) * David Bell Flashback (episode), Remember (episode), Warlord (episode), Fair Trade (episode), Unity (episode), Distant Origin (episode) * Paul Baillargeon Darkling (episode), Alter Ego (episode) Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush, A.S.C. Production Designer: Richard D. James ;Editor * Daryl Baskin * Robert Lederman Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian ;First Assistant Director * Adele Simmons * Jerry Fleck Second Assistant Director: Arlene Fukai ;Casting By * Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. * Ron Surma Original Casting By: Nan Dutton, C.S.A. Casting Executive: Helen Mossler, C.S.A. Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Set Decorator: Leslie Frankenheimer Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisor * Mitch Suskin * Ronald B. Moore Scenic Art Supervisor / Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda Senior Illustrator / Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Make-Up Designed and Supervised By: Michael Westmore Assistant Art Director: Louise Dorton ;Assistant Editor * Jacques Gravett * Lisa De Moraes ;Visual Effects Coordinator * Arthur J. Codron * Cheryl Gluckstern Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Elizabeth Castro Visual Effects Associate: Cheryl Gluckstern Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese Special Effects: Dick Brownfield Property Master: Alan Sims Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko Scenic Artist: Wendy Drapanas Junior Illustrator: Jim Magdaleno Video Coordinator: Denise Okuda Hair Designer: Josee Normand ;Make-Up Artists * Scott Wheeler * Mark Shostrom * Greg Nelson * Bradley M. Look ;Hair Stylists * Suzan Bagdadi * Karen Asano-Myers * Charlotte A. Gravenor Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Camera Operator: Doug Knapp, S.O.C. Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets First Company Grip: Randy Burgess ;Key Costumers * Tom Siegel * Matt Hoffman * Kimberley Shull * Jamie Thomas Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors * Masanobu Tomita * Ruth Adelman * Dale Chaloukian Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Elizabeth Castro Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator: Production Associate: David Rossi Pre-Production Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo ;Assistants to Producers * Robert J. Doherty * Christopher Culhane Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone Science Consultant: Andre Bormanis ;Main Title Design By * Santa Barbara Studios * Dan Curry Post Production Sound: Modern Sound Filmed with PANAVISION® Cameras and Lenses Motion Control Photography Image G Digital Optical Effects: Digital Magic Special Video Composting: CIS, Hollywood Editing Facilities: Unitel Video Computer Generated Effects: Foundation Imaging Uncredited * Emmerson Denney – Voice/Dialogue Coach for Albie Selznick ("Macrocosm") * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi – Makeup Artist ("Displaced", "Worst Case Scenario", "Scorpion") See also * VOY Season 3 performers * VOY Season 3 UK VHS * VOY Season 3 US VHS * VOY Season 3 DVD External link * cs:Třetí sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 3 fr:VOY Saison 3 nl:VOY Seizoen 3 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 3 sv:VOY, säsong 3 Category:Star Trek seasons